For frames for paintings, crest lines of European style furniture and corner lines of European style decorations, decorative frames are usually used and formed by decorative strips abutted against each other. Because the angle of abutment may be different than the standard right-angle, the cooperation of the angles for each surface may be very complicated and may require the abutting surfaces between the decorative strips to be a complex miter surface. For example, the intersected oblique angles may be formed between the abutting surface of the decorative strip and other sides thereof. FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating abutted decorative strips, and FIG. 2 is a schematic view illustrating the abutting surfaces of the two decorative strips. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a first abutting joint 12 and a second abutting joint 14 are respectively formed between decorative strips 10. To take the first abutting joint 12 as an example, the abutting surfaces of the first abutting joint 12 include a first abutting surface 122 and a second abutting surface 124. To cut this kind of abutting surface, it usually requires a miter saw with a complex miter function.
A first method for cutting the abutting surface of a decorative strip includes placing the decorative strip on a workbench and cutting it with a particular combination of cutting angles including a miter cutting angle and a bevel cutting angle. For example, if the leaning angle of the abutting surface is 38°, the combination of cutting angles includes the miter cutting angle of 31.6° and the bevel cutting angle of 33.9°. The advantages of this method are that the requirements for the machine are lower and an ordinary miter saw can be adapted for operation. While the deficiencies are that the operation is complicated, the match or the abutment is easily mixed up such that it may be too hard for the operator, and only one of the combinations of angles can be applied to cut the abutting surfaces.
A second method for cutting the abutting surface of the decorative strip includes leaning the decorative strip against a fence having an upright supporting surface, then arranging the bevel cutting angle of the miter saw at 0° and adjusting the miter saw to a certain miter cutting angle to perform the cutting. The miter cutting angle commonly used is leftward 45° or rightward 45°, and the miter cutting angle of a special abutment can be obtained by additional calculation. The advantages of this method are that since the angle between the decorative strip and the upright supporting surface of the fence is consistent with the angle between the decorative strip and the wall during actual installation, the cutting operation for the abutting surface of the decorative strip is easier and does not require additional manipulation thereby increasing the efficiency of the cutting operation. However, the defects are that the requirements for the machine are higher, and it usually requires a machine with a specific structure.
Comparing the two methods, the second cutting method has many advantages. Many miter saws on the market can be used to cut the abutting surface of the decorative strip with the second cutting method. However, it is difficult to cut the abutting surface of a large sized decorative strip leaned at 38° with most miter saws, and only a few of the larger sized miter saws can accomplish the cut. Furthermore, for customers, the cost for purchasing the additional larger sized miter saw is often too high. As another option, a non-conventional sized saw-blade could be adapted to be used in a smaller sized miter saw, but it is difficult to find a non-conventional sized saw-blade for an ordinary operator.